1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a billiard cue, and in particular to a billiard cue having a quick operating connector for joining the handle to the shaft.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Billiard cues having a connector for joining the handle to the shaft are known in the prior art. Because the typical billiard cue has a length of 60 inches, it is convenient to separate the handle from the shaft to provide ease of handling during transportation. Also, where space is limited around a billiard table the use of interchangeable handles of shorter or longer lengths provides flexibility in making the billiard shot, and by means of the connector handles of differing weights may be quickly connected to a shaft to modify the heft of the cue. Billiard cues having such features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,147, "Sectional Billiard Cue with Easy Detachment Feature", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,574, "Billiard Cue Having a Quick Connector for the Handle Portion Thereof". However, the prior art does not address the important requirement that the connector maintain the handle and shaft of the cue axially true while still providing the advantages of a quick connect and disconnect operation. The axially aligning quick operating connector of the present invention provides such alignment of the handle and shaft.